April Fool's Day Hetalia 2p!
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Su nombre lo explica todo, April Fool's Day en 2p! Por que ellos tambien hacen de las suyas...Pasen y lean! :D (T por lenguaje maleducado de algunos)


**¡Holi~! Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que yo quería hacer esto, ¿por que? Simple, me moría de la risa el como estaría Francia escapando de un sexy enfermero ingles XD (Y yo con hartas ganas de gritar ¡Holaaa enfermeraaa! xD) Pero bueno…la mayoría de las actitudes las tomé de los 2p de Sakhory~ (Prácticamente, ella fue mi inspiración para hacer esto xD) Bien…supongo que Disfruten!**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz-sama, de igual manera la idea de este fic viene de uno de sus capítulos, yo solo lo modifiqué ^^~**

* * *

Romano caminaba elegantemente por un hermoso parque, cerca de una pequeña plaza, todo era demasiado lindo…pero era algo aburrido.

-¿Romano?-

Esa inconfundible voz, obviamente era de su amado España, volteó a verlo para saber donde se encontraba, y se encontró con algo que le deleitó de sobremanera

-¿¡España!? ¿Po-Por que estás así vestido? T-Te ves tan bien…y tan sexy- Esa ultima parte la susurró. El moreno, aunque fuera increíble, estaba vestido casi semidesnudo con solo un pequeño delantal negro cubriendo sus regiones vitales y unas tiernas orejas de conejo.

-N-No interesa…- Estaba más que avergonzado, de todas las personas que no quería que lo viese así apareció a quien tenía en "primer lugar" –O-Oye, dicen que si pones tu cabeza allí e-es realmente…fashion-

España señaló una superficie de cartón con dos agujeros, era realmente extraño…

-¿Eh? ¡Pues vamos!-

Pusieron sus cabezas, España realmente sonrojado y el otro…normal.

-¿Y que tiene de fashion esto?-

_Cerca de ellos, en otro lugar del parque_

-Odio esto, odio esto, odio esto, odio esto ¿Por qué tengo que vestirme así?- Francia, quien estaba desnudo con solo una rosa cubriendo _la Torre Eiffel_, escapaba molesto de una "enfermera" Inglaterra

-Oh sweetie~ te ves muy cute vestido así~ Además, Today is April Fools Day~!-

-Calla, y si, ya quisieras que fuera por eso, todo fue tu culpa, por querer acosarme-

-¡Yo no tuve la idea dear~! Pero el acosarte y ver ahora tu meneante trasero-

-MERDE! ¡Deja de verme de una mierda vez! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para recuperar esa fotografía vergonzosa?-

Inglaterra, sin dejar de sonreír mientras sacaba de su rosado traje una pequeña carta

-Dice~ "Quiero verlos a todos en sus versiones pequeñas" eso sería imposible, ¡más logro dominar la magia~! Bien, France…ahora quédate quieto mientras te hago pequeño- Sacó una varita extraña, Francia le miraba con cara de "_Si haces eso te odiaré mucho más por toda la vida_" más el otro movió su varita gustoso. Nunca había escuchado a Francia gritar así de…extraño.

_En otra parte, una nación y un elefante peleaban por tener ese lugar cerca de la ventana*_

Francia tenía cuerpo de un niño, pero sin perder sus facciones, excepto su barba, había vuelto a ser joven más no a la "edad" en la que tenía un poco de barba. Inglaterra sin desperdiciar tiempo se aventó hacia el "niño" y lo abrazó

-¡QUITATE! ¡SOLO QUIERO MI MALDITA FOTOGRAFÍA!-

-No lo haré~-

-Hahaha nunca creí que volverías a acosar niños, Inglaterra-

-¡S-Señor! Este pervertido quiere violarme, por favor ¡sálveme!-

De los arbustos salió un pelirrojo moreno con un peculiar traje

-No voy a salvar a nadie esp- ¿FRANCIA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOD, REALLY!? FRANCE?! HAHAHAHAHA- Estados Unidos, oh que "dicha" la de Francia. -¿Qué haces con esas ropas, Inglaterra? ¿Y por que France es pequeño y está desnudo? ¿Ibas a violarlo? Llegué en mal tiempo al parecer, pero como el villano que soy-

-Calla estúpido vegetariano, que tus ropas no dicen nada positivo-

-Darling te ves beautiful~-

América vestía casi como España, solo que tenía unas orejas de oso en vez de unas de conejo, estaba sonriendo tan orgullosamente.

-¿Tienes envidia Francia~? Lo se, es cómoda y es demasiado genial, pero… me llegó una carta con esto, diciendo que viniera así vestido al parque si no publicarían…una fotografía mía…muy vergonzosa…-

-Yo también visto esto- Señaló su sexy traje de enfermera, el cual le quedaba tan pegado al cuerpo que se marcaba todo. –Por la misma carta y una fotografía vergonzosa mía-

-¿También a Canadá le llego eso, sweetie?-

Francia, mientras estaban con ese asunto, escapó

-Tsk, si, solo que dijo algo como "¿Qué mierda me interesa?" realmente no recuerdo, no me interesó lo que dijo-

-Oww, yo quería verlo vestido así~-

-Yo también recibí esa estúpida carta-

-¿China?-

Los dos voltearon a ver al árbol que tenían a un lado, efectivamente China estaba allí, arriba del árbol…vestido como una mujer…con un peinado digno de una mujer (Solo una coleta) y con ese…maquillaje idéntico al de una dama de compañía

-¡Es tan molesto!- Baja del árbol –Pero me alegra que yo no haya sido el único…-

-Igualmente…-

La otra voz se escuchaba desde el suelo, por lo que miraron abajo, directo a esa alcantarilla…donde estaba Rusia con un vestido extremadamente vergonzoso

-¿¡Comunista!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK, LOOK! HAHAHAHA-

-Cállate, estúpido cabello menstruado**-

-¡N-No le digas así a América!-

-Hey Rusia, ¿Por qué no sales de allí?-

-¿Incluso tu, China?-

_En otra parte…_

-¿Pero que…? Che merda!? ¿¡QUIEN ME TOMO ESTA MALDITA FO-FOTOGRAFÍA!?- Italia se veía molesto mientras en sus manos tenía una fotografía suya, muy vergonzosa

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡Mira, Alemania! ¡Esta fotografía es realmente vergonzosa!- Dijo mostrándole eso al alemán

-¡N-N-NO MUESTRES ESO!-

* * *

-¿Incluso al idiota de Austria~? Es hora de ver su fotografía- Hungría sonreía enormemente mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al austriaco, este veía impactado su fotografía

-¿Qué mierda es esta fotografía?-

-¿Mmmm~?-

* * *

-¿Enserio me veo así?- Finlandia, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo veía aquel papel con asco, mientras Suecia estaba que moría de la risa con ello.

* * *

-¡Sabía que harías esto algún día! ¡Bastardo Turquía!-

-¡Niño, yo no fui!-

Grecia y Turquía peleaban, mientras otra pequeña nación les miraba desinteresado.***

* * *

Polonia miraba burlón aquella fotografía, el lituano estaba que moría de rabia por que ese idiota veía su fotografía vergonzosa.

-¡Devuélvemela!-

-Pelea por ella-

* * *

Una chica de cabello corto color castaño claro miraba la fotografía desinteresada, luego el vestido, para después verse sus hermosas ropas hechas por diseñadores famosos.

-Supongo que este vestido es hecho por un buen diseñador…inclusive por uno que acaba de salir al mundo de la moda-

Para su mala suerte, ese vestido de maid era comprado en los barrios más pobres de la ciudad

* * *

Alemania miraba con fuerte rabia el traje que tenía en las manos, ¿Cómo era que le tomaron esa fotografía? Se suponía que cuando hizo eso siempre miraba que no estuviera nadie a su alrededor.

-Capitano~ te veras tan sexy~ quiero ver como se ve moviéndose detrás esa falda~- Decía Italia desde la puerta de la habitación, vestido como un ángel con solo una toga, le quedaba demasiado corto que en un pequeño descuido podría verse el trasero

-No lo hagas, escucha lo que Dios te dice y manda, nunca hagas eso bruder, deja que tu hermano mayor tome la carga por ti - Prusia, que vestía semidesnudo, trataba de callar al italiano

* * *

Francia paseaba por allí, escondiéndose, más Inglaterra con su "Detecta Francias" lo encontró.

-¿Sabes quien es el culpable, love~?-

-Y-Yo…-

-¡Lo sabe!- Gritó Estados Unidos –¡Hacia él hasta que nos diga!-

Y los tres corrieron, Francia siendo perseguido por América y este siendo perseguido por Inglaterra para que dejara en paz a la otra nación.

-¡Hey! Quiero saber quien es el culpable- Rusia salió de su escondite, dejando ver su colorido vestido que le llegaba hasta más arriba de la rodilla

-¿Pero que…? Rusia, me estas traumado, vuelve a meterte-

Tiempo después, América ató al "niño" (pese a Inglaterra quien como tres veces lo golpeó con una rama de un árbol para que no le hiciera nada).

-Francia, dame esas fotos-

-América, yo no soy el culpable-

Detrás de ellos apareció España, con el aura mas oscura y negativa que nunca tuvo (Mentira, en sus tiempos de pirata estaba peor).

-¿Y si yo soy el responsable?-

-¿S-Spain?-

De la nada, llegó Romano, abrazando por la espalda al otro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí y vestidos así? ¿Fue tu culpa, España?-

-¡Dije específicamente que en la plaza! ¡Idiotas! Mírense, están peor que yo, no puedo creer que nadie se haya burlado aun de ustedes-

-¡España~ no me ignores~! Pero…es verdad… Sus atuendos son demasiado divertidos, hahaha, pero a Inglaterra no le queda ese color rosa, necesita uno más fuerte para que resalte todo, o inclusive un vestido amarillo… ¡Y me alegra saber que no soy de los pocos que saben caminar en tacones!-

-España, explícate ahora mismo, ¿Por qué los hiciste?- China llegó, se había lavado la cara y ahora se veían sus ojeras a causa del insomnio que había tenido esos días.

-Es el día de las bromas, cada día de año nunca hacemos nada, y siempre los veo como siempre. Más ahora se me ocurrió darles esos atuendos ridículos y traerlos a este lugar, pero como no vendrían supuse que debía amenazarlos son algo, por cierto, gracias Francia-

-¿Francia? Love…así que ayudaste ¿Entonces por que buscabas tanto tu foto?-

-Por que no la encontré…pero…Tsk…¡PIERRE!-

Y un pequeño pajarito negro voló hacia el otro, cortando las sogas con el pico a gran velocidad, dejándolo libre. -Destruiré las fotos vergonzosas…pero por haberme hecho eso…Au revoir- Y dicho eso, lanzó las fotografías al aire.

Algunas fotografías contenían varias cosas vergonzosas de todos: Inglaterra bailando con un poni de peluche colorido. Estados Unidos cantando como loco frente a un espejo. China jugando con ese extraño personaje con cabeza de gato muy feliz. Rusia siendo vestido por la pequeña Belarus mientras Ucrania se burlaba de ellos. Varias de esas fotografías llegaron a manos de los hermanos germánicos. Se sentaron en un pequeño lugar, observando las fotografías.

-Capitano~ ¡te ves tan sexy~!-

-¡Cállate, Italia!-

* * *

***: La nación era no se si Tailandia…pero como no se me ocurría como hacer a ese 2p…XD simplemente lo inventé.**

****: No se XD desde que vi una imagen de Nathaniel y Castiel peleando se me a quedado el "Espero y tu rebeldía te la metas por el culo, cabello menstruado" XD**

*****: Uno, no sabía como hacer el 2p de ese chico. 2: No recuerdo su nombre XD (Bueno si me lo se, pero...hdsaja no se como decirlo XD)**

**Y si, la otra tipa fashionista era Taiwan, no sabía como hacerla, y como que…pobre Roma siendo él y Sey los únicos fashionistas…**

**Bien, espero y les haya gustado~ Nos vemos~**


End file.
